The Wings Of Wonder
by TheRealDigiGal
Summary: Sarah, a regualr girl, joins the Sky army. Wanting nothing more than to protect the world of minecraftia from the squids. Everything was fine until that first night. She, and some of the generals of the sky army, must cope with a problem they get that night. Not to mention helping Deadlox with an added one. Team Crafted fanfiction. Some Deadlox X OC at the end. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1, The First Day

**Hello people of fanfiction. I'm TheRealDigiGal, and this is my very first story I'm putting up and thank you for clicking or tapping or whatever you did to get in here, on that title (why did that sound like a YouTube intro?) Anyways, I will not keep you from reading my very first chapter of my very first story being put up. Without further ado...**

**The Wings Of Wonder!**

Chapter One (Sarah's pov), The First Day:

"Come on Sarah. We're going to be late!," my brother shouts to me. I yawn and open the door. "Finally. You seem to have forgotten that today is the first day of training."

"Oh man. I forgot. Thank you for waking me Tyler," I say. I close the door and in less than two minutes, I had brushed my wavy multi-colored blue hair, brushed my teeth, changed into my day clothing, which is a pair of shorts with a hot pink top and a blue jacket, and put on my special bracelet my best friend made for me on my last birthday. A week before she died. I leave my room and Tyler is still standing there. "I'm ready."

We run down the hall, passing by a few other rooms for other army members. My brother and I joined the Sky army yesterday when we were found in the desert dying of thirst and hunger, and barely able to even open our eyes.

We run into the training room and when we look around, we see that everyone else was already awake.

"You decided to join us today then?," somebody says from behind me. I turn, and I see a boy with brown hair covering one eye. The uncovered eye was redish brown and he was also wearing green headphones. He was leaning against the wall.

I quickly kneel down. "General Deadlox," I say. "I forgot about today. I slept in but Tyler, or my brother, woke me up to get me to come. If there is anyone you need to punish, punish me."

He grabs my arm and pulls me up. "Your not late. There is no punishment. But if you were late, the worst punishment you could get would be washing the dishes. I recommend an alarm clock," he says. He smiles and walks off.

"Come on Sarah. We need to get to our group," Tyler says. He grabs my arm and pulls me to the group of people who were gathering in the center of the room. When we get there, we see the combat teacher, MinecraftUniverse, or Jason, in the center of the crowd.

He starts to talk. "Okay class. Today, since it is the first day for all of you, I will be teaching you about the main weapon. A sword," he says. He then presses a button and five swords appear in front of us. He walks up to a brown one. "This is a wooden sword. It is the weakest of all the swords." He then walks up to a grey sword. "This sword is a stone sword. It is better than the wood sword but is still weak." He walks over to a white and light grey sword. "This is an iron sword. It is really good for fighting off hostiles that aren't squids." He then walk over to a yellow sword. "This is a golden, or butter, sword. It is the most useful for squid wars. It is the main weapon for the Sky army." He then walks over to a blue sword. "This is a diamond sword. It is the strongest sword except for against squids, where it is the butter sword. It is the most useful for fighting off all other hostiles like the iron sword."

He then presses a button and we each get one of every sword. "What I want each of you to do, is walk into a mob chamber where we will throw mobs at you to kill. After a certain amount of time, I will let you out and you will then fill out a work sheet on each sword. Remember to use every sword against the enemy. The first up is... Sarah Frilow," he says.

I gulp as my name is called. Everyone looks at me as I make my over to an iron door and I get put inside. After what seems like a lifetime, the mobs stop coming and I am pulled out of the mob chamber. I am given water and a work sheet. I was exhausted.

I drink the water as I fill out the paper. 'Which sword degraded the fastest?' I answer. 'The wooden sword degraded the fastest. I would not use it during a squid battle,' I write. There were many questions but I finally finish by the end of the class.

I didn't even know that it was dinner already. Still exhausted from the mob chamber, I stumble into my room and collapse on my bed. Then I hear a knock on my door. I open it and I see Tyler standing there.

"Hey sis. I brought you dinner. You seemed exhausted from the mob chamber so I thought you'd be hungry as well." I let him in and I eat the food, barely able to stay awake.

As soon as I was done, I walk over to my bed and I collapsed on it, falling asleep almost instantly. Before I do fall asleep though, I hear my brother laugh, kiss me on the cheek, pull the covers over me, and then leave my room and close my door carefully.

**That was an abrupt ending. Sorry for the short chapter. I promise they will start getting longer. Thank you for reading. I plan on updating every day, maybe more depending on if I'm busy or not. Well, I guess I will talk to you guys later. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2, The Attack

Chapter Two, (Sarah's pov) The Attack:

I wake up and I see that it was still night. I get up and look out my window, expecting to see the relaxing plain biome filled with sheep and pigs and cows, but instead see it empty except for a few dots.

I look closer, and I see that there were more dots on the horizon. I pull out my binoculars, and I see that every dot was actually a squid. I gasp, putting my binoculars down, and run out of my room. We weren't supposed to be out of our rooms after dark, but this was an emergency.

I knew that all the generals would be in a meeting, so I run to the meeting room. Not hesitating, I burst into the room, and everybody turns to me.

"Why Sarah. What brought you here after dark during a very important meeting?," Sky asks me. I could tell from the looks on the others' faces that all he was talking about was butter. There weren't many people in there because the rest of the generals had to go look for horses for the Sky army.

"This is why. The squids are coming!," I shout. Almost as if it was a que, squids start pouring into the room. I was still tired from the day, but I manage to get out my sword like the others do.

"Well well well squids. We meet again," Sky says. We all rush at the hoard of squids and attack. We kill a lot, but there were just to many. They have everyone but me restrained. I hear a laugh, and the squid leader steps out.

"L-l-l-let th-them g-g-go," I stutter with my sword pointing at the squid king. This was my first real fight, and I was scared.

"And what are you going to do to me? Attack me?," the squid king laughs.

"Y-yes."

The king laughs again. "Not if I have him," he says. I watch as my brother gets pulled into the field. He was bruised and had cuts everywhere.

"Tyler!," I yell. I drop my weapon, unaware that I was being tricked. The squids somehow knew that this was my first fight and took advantage of my little knowledge. Squids immediately rush forward and grab me. Unable to fight back, I don't even struggle. I see all the others get knocked out before I too went out-cold. The last thing I see is the squid king talking with a tall black figure with purple eyes.

**Yeah. I Have no words. I was bored and I wanted to post another chapter so, here ya go. Now, instead of every day, maybe I'll post every other day. I'll see how that works. But, I probably will be posting more during the weekends and stuff... You know what. I'll leave it for my profile. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, to cut off my rambling, I'll talk to you guys later.**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	3. Chapter 3, Change

**Hello fanfiction. Welcome back to The Wings Of Wonder. I am really happy right now. I have over 70 views! (Happy scream) I honestly didn't think I could get that many with two chapter and two days. But, here I am!**

**Sorry. Enough of my rambling. The chapters are going to be longer now (you can thank my irl friend) because I put two original chapters together and now the current ones are longer. So, without further ado, chapter three of The Wings Of Wonder!**

Chapter Three, (Sarah's pov) Change:

I wake up and I am lying on a cold hard floor. It was made of something I had never seen before. Looking around, I see that I was in a room that was made of the same stone except for one wall, which was made of iron bars.

I look outside the bars, and I see multiple other cells just like mine with the generals of the Sky army in them. I try to break the bars but before I could, something tall and black, like the thing I saw before I blacked out, comes up to me.

I hear someone whisper. "That's an enderman. They can teleport around and their base is the end, which is where we are now." I look around and I see Kermit, one of the generals and the mob teacher, looking at me. It was obviously him who was whispering to me so I nod, showing him that I heard him.

Then a loud bang is heard and I am thrown out into the hallway. Everyone wakes up to see what was going on. Enderman teleport into everyone's cells where they get teleported away. I am soon after.

When I open my eyes, I see that we were in a large cave-like room. I see multiple cells surrounding it and I see the generals looking at me with concern. They were all in the cells while I was in the center of the cave. Out of a giant hole in the side of the room, the black figure comes in.

It speaks to me in some sort of weird language and I shake my head to show me that I didn't understand. It then looks at me and speaks my language.

"I see you have all awoken. It is time I introduce myself. I am Goron, the leader of the enderman. Otherwise known as the enderdragon. I joined with the squids to capture you humans. I need more dragons. That is why you are here. Each one of you will be made part enderdragon. You will then be sent back to the overworld where I will control you when I want." I shrink back, terrified. The dragon looks at me with determination in his eyes.

Goron's large tail curls around me and I suddenly feel warm. Almost happy. I snap myself out of it though. Trying to resist what was happening to me, I grow very tired. I hear the others urging me to continue to resist, but I couldn't hold back anymore. I relax and I can feel myself changing. I didn't realize that my eyes were closed during all of this. I could feel something on my back and something was continuing from my tailbone. I open my eyes and I see that I was now in a cell.

On the other side of the room that I was just in, I see the others looking at me in shock. I look at myself and only just realize what happened to me. My nails were now small claws and my canines were fangs. I had two blue and pink wings and a blue and pink tail. I look at Goron, who had just come to the iron bars of my cage. He laughs and I shrink back.

"There is no going back now. You will now be able to change in between human and dragon form, as well as the in between form, which you are in now. I will be changing the others too. Watch closely," he says. I see Deadlox in the center next. I could tell that he was ready to fight what Goron was about to do to him, but knowing how tired I was when I tried, I stop him.

"Don't resist it. You'll lose either way. Just be willing!," I shout. Everyone looks at me.

Goron laughs again. "She is right. I will win either way. Just let go of your old life and get ready for your new one," he says. Deadlox sighs and sits down. Goron wraps his tail around Deadlox and I see what the others saw when I was changed. Deadlox's back had two mounds grow from it and I see his wings. They were neon green, like his headphones. His tailbone extends out too and a tail grows. I couldn't see his nails or his teeth, but I could guess they they changed to.

I sit through everyone changing. I was blue and pink, Deadlox was neon green, Sky was gold, or butter, Jason was blue and orange, Kermit was green and white, Dawn was purple and pink, Ssundee was black, Seto was purple, Jerome was brown, Bajan was red and black, and Husky was blue, orange, and white. That was everyone that was taken.

After we were all changed, Goron sweeps his vision over all of our cells. "I will now tell you how to transform. You must think of yourself in that form. Think of yourself as a minecraftian." We all close our eyes. I could feel my wings shrink as well as my tail, and my claws and fangs disappeared as well.

"Why, the first one is done already. Hurry up all of you." Then we were all done. "It is the same for the dragon form. I will now send you back to your base. Good luck," Goron says. I see purple surround me and I black out.

* * *

When I wake up, I see that I am in the meeting room still. All the others were too. We were all lying on the ground. I tried to get up, as did the others, but we didn't have the strength after everything that just happened.

Tyler wakes up, who was also in the room, and sees us struggling to get up. "Tyler. Get help," I say. He nods and runs as fast as his wounds could take him.

It was a few minutes before anyone came in. Two people came to each person. Nobody asked any questions, as they could see the dead squids littered around the room. They help us up and help us to our rooms, where we get laid on our beds and we fall asleep.

* * *

When I wake up, I see that I was in the hospital wing of the Sky army base. Around me were a few other people, or make that the generals that changed like me. Tyler was sitting next to my bed. "Tyler?," I say weakly.

He looks up. "Sarah!," he shouts. Then he hugs me. "I was so worried. I woke up to see you and the generals all lying on the floor unable to stand. What happened exactly?"

"I woke up after you left my room late at night. I looked outside, and I saw a ton of squids coming. I knew the generals would be in the meeting room, so I ran there. When I warned them about the coming squids, the squids burst into the room and attacked us. We tried to fight them off, but they caught us. We all blacked out and then woke up unable to stand." I decide not to tell him about what happened after we all blacked out yet.

"Wow. I woke up and squids caught me and took me into the meeting room after the beat me up. They knocked me out before we got there though," Tyler says. His eyes were filled with worry and concern.

"I'm fine Tyler," I say. He just shakes his head and leaves. All the others wake up too. They look at me questioningly, and I shake my head. "I didn't tell him. I won't tell him unless I have too." They all looked relieved. Then my head starts pounding. I grab my head and the others look at me.

"You will never be free!," I voice roars in my head. Wait. Roars? I know it's Goron. "I have half control over you." "You will do what I say." I start to scream and multiple people rush over to me. "Have fun with our secret." Then the pounding stops.

The people leave and everyone looks at me questioningly. "It was Goron. He says we will never be free, he has half control over us, we will do what he says, and have fun with our secret," I say.

They all begin to talk about what was happening while I just lay in my bed. The pounding comes back, and everyone looks at me as I scream again. "You are healed now. You will now go into the forest." I could tell by the other screams that Goron was talking to everyone else too.

Without trying to, I find myself getting out of bed and walking outside. We all get to the forest, where Goron was standing.

"I will only have control over you until you are fully capable of controlling yourselves. The dragon part of you wants to attack your friends. I will keep it from doing that. Everybody thinks that I attack them, that I try to kill them, but the truth is, I'm defending myself. I try to stay in the sky, away from minecraftian's harm, but they use arrows to shoot me down. I defend, they attack. That's how it really is. Because of the fact they attack dragons, your dragon half wants to defend itself. I can control that part of me, but you can't. I will be in control of that part of you until you can control it. You may go," Goron says. We bow down to him and go back to the base.

Halfway back, I have a sharp ringing in my head and I fall. Everyone rushes over to me and tries to get me up, but I couldn't move. My eyes were heavy, my limbs felt like stones, and I felt weak. I faintly hear loud footsteps from behind and then I hear Goron.

"She was effected more than you all were. This will happen to her until she has control over her dragon half. For now, she will be coming to the end with me." Then I hear his voice in my head. "You want to say goodbye?"

"Yes," I say in my thoughts.

"She says goodbye."

"We all say goodbye too. We will see you soon Sarah."

"What will you tell Tyler?," I think. Goron says this.

"We will say that you had to leave for a while and that we have no clue where you went. We will see you Sarah," Sky says. I barely manage to open my eyes and I see all of them almost in tears.

'What's so special about me? I'm the girl who gets exhausted easily. You'd think that they'd be glad to see me go,' I think. Goron grabs me with his tail and he takes off into the air. My vision gets blurry, and I pass out again.

**I want to thank you guys for continuing on to the third chapter. And please remember, I made this three months ago and I'm only just putting it up, so it won't be as good as my current writing. Hopefully, my current writers block will clear and I'll be able to work on the se...**

**Woops. Almost said to much. Thank you for reading and be sure to follow/favorite if you like it, and leave a review about what you think. I'll be happy to hear your feedback. Well, thanks again. Bye!**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	4. Chapter 4, The Explanation

**Hello people of fanfiction. I am back with another chapter of The Wings Of Wonder. I want to thank all of you for reading my story so far. Honestly, I didn't think that I would already have 153 people who have read at least the first chapter. Anyways, here's the story.**

Chapter Four, (Sarah's pov) The Explanation:

I wake up and I see multiple enderman looking down at me. I see endstone and I also see that I'm in a bed. I felt woozy, and then I see Goron walk in.

"You have awoken. Here, you will not get the effects of the sharp ringing. But, here you will be a dragon to feel normal. Please change your form," he says. I obey, and I feel my wings and tail grow again, but this time I feel my face change shape and I flatten like a dragon.

"Will I ever go home?," I ask. Goron looks at me sympathetically.

"As soon as you have control over this half of you, you can return. Every week, I will be meeting the others in the same spot in the same forest. You may come if you want. But, as long as your here, you will be known as Princess Sarah," Goron says. He then takes off into the air. "Try flying."

I flap my wings, but I don't lift off. I try and try and try, but I can't fly. "Why can't I fly?," I ask. "Is there something wrong with me?"

"No. Nothing is wrong with you. You just need to strengthen your wings. Keep flapping them, and you should be able to lift off," he says. He lands next to me. "It's time I take you to meet the enderman."

* * *

Later that day, I am shown my room. It was decorated like my favorite place in the minecraft world. In a forest. I always felt at home in forests, like Jerome. I would always jump from tree to tree or rest on the ground. I would play with the wolves in the forest and tame them. I missed that.

I hear my door opening and Goron walks in. "I thought you'd want it to be your favorite overworld biome," he says.

"How did you know that this was my favorite biome?," I ask.

"Us enderdragon can see things that others can't. For example, right now your brother is crying about the fact that you left." Then he sees my eyes start to water. "I'm sorry. I can teach you how to talk telepathically, but for tonight, you need rest." He leaves my room and I curl up in my... nest... and I fall asleep.

Quick Sky pov:

I watch as Goron carries Sarah away. Ever since I saw her nearly dead in the desert, I knew that there was something special about her. The glimmer in her blue eyes when she first saw me. The way she fought even though she was scared. The way her brother protected her.

"Wait. Her brother!," I shout. I run off to find Tyler as the others follow me confused. After looking around for about half an hour, I find him looking into a pond. "Tyler!," I call.

He looks up at me. "What?," he asks.

The first day we met you, you protected your sister like she was different. Why is that?," I ask.

Tyler sighs. I could tell I brought up a terrible memory. "It's a long story, so you might want to sit." After we all sat down, he started telling us.

"It was when I was ten and she was five. Our parents were killed by a group of people who broke into our home. She was badly injured, and almost died. We met several groups who were like this, and every time she was badly injured. Then something started to happen to her. She would constantly pass out during the day, and she would be totally awake at night. Her eyes would randomly change to purple, and she would get strange lumps on her back. Especially when she was frightened. So whenever we come across a group of people, I would protect her so that she wouldn't pass out. About eleven years after our parents were killed, I decided to bring us into a desert to stay away from other people, but we ran out of water and food, and we became weak. When you came, I tried to defend her, because if she passed out then, she would never have woken." By this time, we all knew how terrible it must have been. Then I think of something.

"Thank you for telling us. This will help us a lot," I say. We all get up and head back to the army base camp.

Sarah's pov:

I wake up and I see the nest I fell asleep in was torn apart. I remember my dream.

~In her dream~

I go downstairs because I heard a weird noise. It was loud. When I get down, I see five men standing over my parents with something in their hands. My parents had blood pooling around their heads, and their eyes were blank. I scream, and the men look at me, lift the item in their hands, and pull a trigger.

I collapse to the ground when I feel something shooting through my stomach. The people who shot me laugh, high five, and leave. I scream again, but this time for my brother. I saw black at my vision when he arrived next to me. I feel him pressing on my side. Somehow, he managed to save my life, but I lost so much blood that I passed out.

~awake world~

That was when I woke up, and now I put my nest together again. Goron walks in and stares at the nest. "Bad dream," I say. He comes over and helps me put my nest together. "I never thought that the enderdragon would be so-"

"Kind," he finishes. "I know. Everybody thinks of me as a horrid beast who feasts on the fallen minecraftians instead of the nice dragon who helps others and defends itself. I don't know how the superstition started. I just want it to stop," he says. I feel bad for him. The kind dragon was being treated terribly because of a superstition. Then I think of something.

"Will they treat me the same?," I ask.

"Only if they see you in your dragon form or your half dragon form. You will find an urge to change when you are threatened but you can't, okay?," Goron says. I nod. He takes me outside to try flying again as my nest was done.

I flap my wings again, and this time I hover above the ground. "Do it harder and faster," Goron says. I obey, and I go higher into the air. Then I get tired and I try to land, but I end up on my back.

"Ow," I say while shaking my head. I get up and shake myself off. Goron just stares at me.

"Good hovering, we need to work on landing. One day I'll bring the others here and you can help me teach them how to fly. Now, I notice you get tired easily. Come with me," he says. I follow him to a tall tower made of obsidian. Well, it was ten blocks tall, but that's still tall for me. "Turn half dragon and ride on my back," he says. I turn into my half-and-half form and I climb on his back. We land at the top and there is a crystal orb.

"What is that?," I ask.

"This is a healing crystal. It is used to heal us dragons when we are attacked. It should cure you of your sleepiness. Turn into a full dragon again," Goron orders. I turn, and I immediately feel better.

"That feels better," I say. "I hadn't felt this rested since before... I lost my parents." Goron looks at me sadly. But there was something else there. "Goron?"

"There is something I need to tell you. I know how you lost your parents, but one of them is alive, and closer than you think. He is very proud of you," Goron says. I get swept into an old memory.

~sixteen years ago~

It was the first time I opened my eyes. I saw my mother holding me. Then I see something big and black, a dragon, come up to me. I start to cry, but the being changes and, I see my father.

~present day~

I come back to the present. I wanted to ask Goron something, but when I look to where he was, I saw nobody. When I try to fly, I succeed and I go to look for him.

**There is chapter four of The Wings Of Wonder. Again, I want to thank you for reading my story so far. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review my story. I actually have a few more that might be coming out soon depending on if my writers block will clear. One more thing. If any of you have any ideas about stories that you want to see me make team crafted (what pretty much all of my stories are about) then you can PM me or just plain review. Anyways. Until next time. Bye!**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	5. Chapter 5, Deadlox's Pain

**HELLO! Sorry about that. I'm just super happy because I got my first review! Since I'm so happy, I'm going to put up the fifth chapter early! Enjoy chapter five!**

Chapter Five (Deadlox's pov), Deadlox's pain:

I stare out the window. I too had heard the great ringing that Sarah heard a few days ago. But I had gotten used to it. I had a secret that I never told anyone. I wanted to, but I wasn't ready to tell them. All I was wondering was why Sarah was experiencing the same thing. I didn't even realise the others were in the room until Sky puts his hand on my shoulder.

I scream because I was surprised. Sky backs up from my sudden response and I see everyone else standing there. "Sorry man. You scared me."

"Sorry. We came in here half an hour ago and you were spacing out. We tried to get you to come back, but you wouldn't. What was happening?," he asks me. I hold my breath, not wanting to tell them. I open my mouth to make an excuse, when the sharp ringing comes to me. I had gotten used to it, but it was stronger and louder this time. I felt like it was killing me.

I gasp. My hands go to my ears and I collapse to the ground. I see the others rush up to me and talk to me, but I can't hear them. They start talking to each other about why I was like this.

I could tell they were debating whether to get the doctors and nurses from the hospital wing. I could also tell they knew that I was experiencing the same thing that happened to Sarah the last time we saw her. Now I really wanted to tell them, but I still couldn't speak. That is, I wouldn't speak. I was able to move, but I wouldn't move my hands from my ears as if that would block out the ringing.

The ringing starts getting stronger and louder still, but this time it gets higher pitched, which makes it hurt more. I wail, and everyone starts comforting me. I knew that the ringing wouldn't kill me, but it was so painful. Just so painful.

Sky pov:

I put my hand on Deadlox's shoulder and he screams. I jump back, surprised. "Sorry man. You scared me," he says. I could tell something was wrong.

"Sorry. We came in here half an hour ago and you were spacing out. We tried to get you to come back, but you wouldn't. What was happening?," I ask him. Deadlox catches his breath. He opens his mouth to say something, but his eyes widen and he gasps. He grabs his his head with his hands and collapses to the ground.

We all rush over. "Deadlox? Are you okay?," I ask. The others do too. He just lays there on the ground staring past is at the wall. "What's going on?"

"He's acting like Sarah did before she was taken," Jason says. We all look up when we think about what that meant. "Oh no."

"He went up right after Sarah. That was when Goron had most of his power. They both got to much power," I say. I look at Deadlox's uncovered eye. It was filled with pain and misery. "What should we do?"

"I would say to call the hospital wing, but since we are all part dragon and nobody knows except for us, it could be bad," Kermit says.

"We can't just let him lay there without doing anything! He is in pain and as his friends, we need to help!," Husky shouts. We all look at him surprised. "What? You guys are all thinking it."

"We can't do anything to get him out of this, but we can stay with him until it ends. He needs us right now," I say, and everyone else agrees. Deadlox closes his eyes and starts to wail. We knew that it had gotten worse. We all supporting Deadlox who had curled up in a ball and started to moan.

Deadlox's pov:

I was lying there forever it seemed. After a while, someone picks me up and puts me on my bed. Most of the others leave while a few stay. I manage to open my eyes and I see Sky, Seto, Husky, and Jason all sitting in my room. I try to talk, but when I open my mouth the ringing gets even worse.

Everyone is talking. I can tell. The looks on their faces tells me that they weren't happy with what was happening to me. My vision gets blurry and I close my eyes again and I moan. Someone pats my back and something cold presses against my forehead. I open my eyes and Dawn was pressing an ice pack to my forehead. I try to say thank you, but before I even open my mouth to try, I see her say the words 'your welcome.'

* * *

I stayed like that for a few days. Everyone figured out that since I could still see, they could write down a question and I could answer. I had gotten out of my curled up form where my hands were at my head. They cared for me by bringing me food and water, and an ice pack when I start sweating. I wasn't tired even though I hadn't slept in a few days. I was always awake.

A few times a day, the ringing would get worse and I would curl up again. They always were at my side though. They would always be there to support me and help.

It became late at night. The others all fell asleep, and I couldn't blame them. They barely slept since this first started happening to me. It was about midnight when really bad ringing started. I scream, and even though they seemed like they were dead they were so tired, they wake up immediately. The ringing was unbearable now. I barely breathed, and I couldn't move at all.

I started to cry for the first time. I had never cried, and I never wanted too, but I couldn't resist it. I never had a real reason to cry. I never knew my family, and I was going to break up with my dead girlfriend anyways. This was the first time I had a reason to cry. The others knew that I had never cried too. Once I started crying, I couldn't stop.

Jason's pov:

We all wake up when Deadlox screams again. We look at him, and he was taking very short breaths. Tears were starting to stream down his face. We had never seen him cry, even when his girlfriend died he didn't cry. He was in a lot of pain, and I had enough of it.

"That is it! Someone needs to go wait by where Goron comes! That or we need to bring Deadlox there. I can't watch him suffer anymore!," I shout. Everyone looks at me. "Well, I can't."

"I don't want to see him suffer either Jason, but the worst thing to do is take him out there right now. Here, we are protected by the whole army. Out there, there is no one. We need to keep him here," Seto says. Husky and Sky agree. Us four never left Deadlox's side after this first happened.

We look at him again, and his tears were covering his whole face by now. I was angry at first, but that slowly disappeared when I look at him. His face was pale and his eyes were very wide. Sky goes and sits next to him and starts rubbing his back. I write something down on paper and I show it to him. He nods at me.

"We will always be here for you."

**Thanks for reading this chapter of The Wings Of Wonder (lol. Just realized that it could be the WOW. Haha!). I almost feel like Deadlox was a bit to vulnerable in this chappy. I'm not sure. Be sure to tell me what you think in the review section. Also be sure to follow and favorite and all that jazz**. **Until next time. Bye!**

**-TheRealDigiGal**

**(P.S.: it took me half an hour to write those author notes because of my little sister not letting me focus. BLAH!)**


	6. Chapter 6, A Wise Sarah Returns

**Please read the bottom. It's pretty important.**

Chapter Six, (Deadlox pov) A Wise Sarah Returns:

I read what Jason wrote and I nod. I would have smiled if I wasn't in so much pain. Oh yeah. The pain. It had disappeared for a bit, but then it came back worse than ever. It was a few minutes before the greatest pain eased away and my loud sobs turned to whimpering.

* * *

It was like this for a few more days when the ringing finally stops. I open my eyes and they are all looking at me.

"Do you think he'll be okay?," I faintly hear Sky say. I nod, and they gasp. "Can you hear us?," Sky asks me. I still couldn't talk, so I took a piece if paper and wrote, 'It stopped. I can very faintly hear you guys. I still can't talk though.' Then I show them. They all nod, understanding.

"Do you need us to do anything?," Seto asks. All of a sudden I get a terrible headache.

I write down, 'Now I have a terrible headache,' and show it to them. Seto gets up and leaves, probably to get something or someone to help. Jason hands me water and I drink it.

Then the four of us get into a trance. All of our heads started pounding, and we knew that Goron was calling us. We stand up, and they help me because I was weak, and we walk to the forest. We see Goron standing at the same place as the first time. Another small blue and pink dragon at his side. The blue and pink dragon sees me and roars.

"Thank you all for coming. I see Deadlox experienced the same pain that Sarah here did," Goron says.

"Sarah?," I rasp. The blue and pink dragon changes and it turns into Sarah. She rushes over to me.

"Father. I have gotten control over my dragon side. I think I should stay here to help Deadlox," Sarah says to Goron.

"Father?," I rasp. Even though I was just standing there, I feel faint and light-headed, and I start lowering down.

"He needs sleep. We need to get him back. The lesson might have to wait until the next visit dad," Sarah says. By now the others were literally holding me up. I look into Sarah's eyes. She was worried, I could tell. I start getting dizzy. "We need to get him back. Now!"

"Take care of him Sarah," Goron says. Sarah changes into her dragon form and they put me on her back. The others get on her too. We fly to the window of my room where the others get off Sarah's back and they take me in. I see Sarah change into halfway form and climb in where she changes to human form.

"Will he be okay?," Sky asks. I get even dizzier and nauseous. Sarah just looks me over for a bit.

"How long was he hurting?," Sarah asks.

"Five days. We wanted to do something, but we didn't know what to do," Jason answers. Sarah has a focused face on. I start getting very tired, and I yawn.

"I'll continue this later. He needs rest badly. I'll stay here with him and you four go sleep," Sarah says to Seto, Sky, Husky, and Jason. "I can tell you four haven't been sleeping much. You really need it. Deadlox will be fine. The rest of you go to your duties." They start filing out and I see Seto and Jason stumble on the way out while Husky and Sky yawn with dropping eyes. They had barely left when my head falls on my pillow and I fall asleep.

Sarah's pov:

I sit at the window and look out. I start talking to Goron telepathically. "Deadlox is out-cold in his bed. Did you do something to me to make me feel better?," I ask him.

He responds a bit later. "It goes off on its own. How is he looking?"

"He couldn't focus his vision and he was pale. He also has a slight fever. He was in pain for five days by what the guys told me. He should be better after a good long rest." I look back over to Deadlox. Then I think of something. "Do you know why he is like this?"

"Now that I think about it, he was still hesitant to be changed unlike the others. If he got the same pain as you did while you were already part enderdragon, maybe he was too." I remember a few days ago.

~Flashback~

"Goron!," I roar. I fly around and I see him sitting at the edge of the ender island. "Goron," I say when I land slightly clumsily.

"Now you know. That is why I called you Princess Sarah. You are my daughter," he says. "I didn't recognize you when I started changing you. Since you were already part enderdragon, you got to much power. I apologize for that."

~End of flashback~

"You need to ask him when he wakes up," Goron says. I look at Deadlox and he was still out-cold.

"We might need to wait a long while before that happens. He must have been awake the whole time he was in pain, so he was up for five days. It'll be a while."

"You have gotten wise Sarah," he says. I laugh.

"I learn from the best."

"Anyways. Thank you for informing me. If you need advice, I'll be here." We stop talking. I don't know how long I was sitting there when there is a knock at the door.

I open it, and I see Tyler. He hugs me immediately. "Oh Sarah. Where have you been. I've been so worried. Don't ever leave like that!," he shouts.

Deadlox shifts in his sleep. "Sshhh. Deadlox is sleeping. He's not feeling good," I say. Tyler looks at me weird.

"What?" I point to Deadlox's bed where Deadlox stops moving and settles down again. "Oh. Why are you in here then? Shouldn't a doctor be here if he isn't feeling good?," Tyler whispers.

"It's complicated and hard to explain. Plus, I don't know all of it myself," I say. "It's connected to where I've been actually. But I can't tell you. It's a secret between me and...," I cut off. I was about to tell him how to find out more by accident. "Never mind. See you." I quickly close the door.

"Phew. That was close," I say.

* * *

Later that day, I wake up Deadlox so that he can eat. He opens his eyes and yawns. "What?," he asks. His eyes drooping.

"Look. I know you just want to sleep, but you need to eat to get your strength up again," I say. He pushes the food away. "You lost a lot of weight. Please eat."

He just turns away. "I'm not hungry," he says. Then his stomach growls and he laughs nervously.

"Come on Deadlox, eat. You barely ate when you heard the ringing." Then someone knocks on the door. I sigh and I go open the door. "Sky. You need rest more than the others do. Your the leader of the Sky army. Go to sleep."

Sky just shakes his head. "I couldn't. Even though I am really tired, I am to worried about Deadlox to sleep."

"He's fine. The only bad thing is that he won't eat right now for some reason." Sky just looks at me. "Fine. Come in."

He walks past me and right up to Deadlox. "How ya feeling bud?"

"I've been better," Deadlox answers. He keeps looking over at the food I brought him.

"We can both tell your hungry. Why won't you eat?"

"I don't know," Deadlox says quietly while turning away. "I have something on my mind. I really just want to be alone." Sky and I look at each other, and I start talking to him telepathically.

"He really needs to eat. He's been asleep all day. How much did he eat while he was in pain?," I ask Sky. He just looks at me. "Oh yeah. Focus on me and say something in your thoughts."

"Baely andin," he says. I just laugh. "It hadr dan loks." He tries again. He says it slowly. "Barely anything. He would nibble at it, but then he would put it down."

"We need a plan. If he won't eat while we are here, then let's just, leave." We come up with a plan. I pretend that Goron was talking to me and I fly out the window and leave to the forest, while in reality I just hover outside the window. And we pretend Sky had to come.

I pretend that my head starts to pound and Sky does too. "Goron needs to talk to me," I say after a moment. Sky says the same. "I'll change to a dragon outside the window and you can get on my back so that we can get there."

So I change into my half form and I climb outside the window, then I change into my full dragon form and I let Sky climb on me. I start to fly away, but I turn around and we hide outside his window.

"Is he eating?," I telepathically ask Sky. He sneeks a look through the window.

**Bet you though I wasn't gonna update huh? Nope. I'd never leave you guys hanging. Not with my new update schedule. So now, I'll be updating on Tuesdays, Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. Now you guys won't have to wonder. In other news. I GOT 86 VIEWS ON MY STORY ON SUNDAY! That is over twice my old highest amount, 38. Thank you guys so much! Now, since I have a headache and I just wanna nap, I'm gonna sign out. Bye!**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	7. Chapter 7, Learning

**It's cold outside...**

**Onto the Chapter!**

Chapter Seven (Sky's pov), Learning:

I look in the window and I see Deadlox slowly move toward the food. He picks up a steak and nibbles at it. Then he apparently sees how hungry he is and starts chowing down on it.

"He's eating," I telepathically respond. Sarah lets out a sigh of relief.

"Good. If he had gone any longer without eating, he would have started starving. I wonder why he wouldn't eat," Sarah says.

"Maybe to pass the time, you could teach me how to fly?," I hint. She laughs and goes to the ground and lands. I climb off her and I change into a dragon. "Woah," I say while stumbling around. "Sorry. I'm not used to this."

She just laughs again. "Hahaha. It's fine. I'll wait until your used to it." I start walking around to get used to my new way of walking. "Okay. Now stretch your wings." I try, but I never used wings before, so I didn't know where the muscles for them were.

"I don't know how," I admit. Sarah walks over and rests her wing on mine. Then she moves her wing underneath mine and lifts it up. I can feel my muscles moving.

"You feel them?," she asks. I nod. "Try moving them up and down now that you do." I start moving my wings and they go up and down. "Do you need help extending them too?" I nod. She turns into her half form and places her hands on my wing. She slowly starts extending and retracting my wing. "Now try." I slowly extend my wing. "Good job. Now try moving it up and down with your wing extended." I do, and I feel the air rush around my wing.

"Woah. That feels so weird but cool," I say. Then we faintly hear a scream. "That sounded like Deadlox!" I quickly change to a human while Sarah changes to a dragon. She grabs my jacket when she takes off because it would take a while to mount her.

She puts me inside his room while she starts to change. I get up and Deadlox was on the ground with his hands on his head. "Not again!," I say. I rush over to him.

Sarah climbs inside. "I can hear the ringing too. It's really high pitched," she says.

Then I think of something. "Wait. Why aren't you being affected?"

She looks at me. "I've gotten control over my dragon side. To me, I can barely hear it." She looks back over to Deadlox.

Switch to Sarah's pov:

I look back over to Deadlox and I put my hand on his forehead. It was burning hot. "Sky, go get me an ice pack as soon as you can. He is overheating." Sky quickly runs out of the room. Deadlox suddenly closes his eyes tightly, because the ringing got higher pitched. I talk to Deadlox telepathically. "You're going to be fine. We'll all help you through this. Now look at me," I say. His eyes open. "Focus on me, okay. You can't blink." I look right into his eye and I go into his thoughts. That was something I could do somehow. I have no clue where I got it from.

* * *

I end up landing in a dark forest with a younger version of Deadlox. His hair was shorter and he didn't have his headphones yet. He was running in front of two young boys that were about his age. One would always stop and pet pigs, 'Jason', and one would run away from any type of water, 'Sky'.

They were all laughing and having a good time when a dragon tail lands in between them. Deadlox was cut off from Jason and Sky and was screaming. A pair of purple eyes come from the darkness and the tail grabs Deadlox. The other two run after the dragon and Deadlox when the dragon flies off, but they were to slow, and he was lost.

The scene changes, and I see the dragon that caught Deadlox was not my father. This dragon was a dark grey, not completely black like Goron. This dragon throws Deadlox against a wall, where a few of his bones break, and he is unable to move. The dragon grabs Deadlox and he starts changing him.

But then a man walks in and sees Deadlox being changed. The man changes and turns into a black dragon. 'Dad?,' I think. My dad claws the other dragon and causes the dragon to drop Deadlox, but it was to late. Deadlox was already part dragon. My father runs to Deadlox and steps in front of him.

"Lady, you already have me as half dragon. Did you really need a child as one?," my father says. 'Lady. That's her name.'

Lady just growls. "Your lucky I chose this kid instead of your daughter Goron." My father has surprise on his face, then he growls. He pounces on Lady and attacks her. Deadlox just backs up against the wall with horror on his face as he watches the scene unfold in front of him.

My father eventually pins lady, as he was only slightly smaller. "I'll make sure that the enderdragon gets a better title," he says. Then he chomps down on Lady's neck and she fades away. My father grows, and his eyes turn purple from the blue eyes he used to have. He turns to Deadlox, picks him up, and flies off with Deadlox.

* * *

The scene changes again, and I was in Deadlox's point of view. I watch as my real self starts getting changed. Me as Deadlox starts to panic, as he had already been through changing once. He found my father, or just Goron at the time, familiar but frightening.

When it came to Deadlox's turn, he remembers what happened before and started to panic more. Then I say to be willing, and he calms slightly, as I wasn't broken and battered. But he was still frightened. Then the memories stop, and I come back to reality.

Deadlox's pov (before he got the ringing again):

The two leave, and I start looking at the food. Man I was hungry. I didn't want to eat because I knew that I would start wolfing it down and it would be a little embarrassing with both Sarah and Sky in the room. I reach for a steak and I nibble at it, but then my hunger gets control of me and I start wolfing it down like I knew I would.

I finish eating and I felt way better. I got thirsty, but I couldn't reach my water. I get up to walk over, but the ringing starts again and I fall to the ground screaming.

After a bit, I see Sky get launched into the room. He gets up and sees me on the floor, says something, then rushes over. By this time Sarah had changed back into human form and also came over to me. They talk for a few seconds but then she turns back to me.

She puts her hand to my forehead. It was only then I realized my head felt extremely hot. She orders Sky to do something and he leaves the room. It was then the ringing got really high-pitched and I close my eyes.

After a second I hear Sarah in my thoughts. "You're going to be fine. We'll all help you through this. Now look at me," she says. I open my eyes again. "Focus on me, okay. You can't blink." I look into her crystal blue eyes and I feel someone intruding on my memories.

Switch to Sarah pov (back to normal time):

I sit up again, and I tell Deadlox that I'm done. Now I know why his pains were far worse than my own. He had to go through the changing process twice. That means he got way to much power. He was looking at me, like he knew that I saw his memories.

I put my hand on his shoulder. He starts calming a bit. "Now that I know what's wrong, we can help you with this. This won't go away until this is fixed. You don't need to keep the secret anymore. We are all part dragon now." He calms down even more, knowing that he wouldn't be in trouble if the others found out.

I start calling the others telepathically. "Everybody meet me outside. We have to talk." Sky comes in with the ice pack a second later, and I get outside where I change and Sky puts Deadlox on my back and climbs on too so that he can keep Deadlox on and can keep the ice pack to his head.

Luckily, it was night now so all the recruits were asleep, and wouldn't panic at the sight of a dragon flying away with the leader and a high general of the Sky army. I see everyone else leaving the base and I roar. They look up and see me and follow me. I land in the middle of a field and they come up to me.

"It's happening to him again?," Bajan says when he sees Deadlox on my back.

"Yes. There is something I need to tell you for Deadlox. Or maybe I should show you." I focus and I give them all Deadlox's memories. They all go stiff, and stare into space. They were seeing his memories. Deadlox starts shaking from the cold. "I'll heat you up Deadlox," I say. I lightly blow fire above him and he stops shivering. He looks at me thankfully and I nod my head.

After a while, the others come back to reality. "Why didn't you tell us biggums? We could've helped you," Jerome says.

"Or you could've panicked about a half dragon in the army and either attacked, exiled, or killed him. He told me himself that he didn't want to take that chance. He was going to tell you but then the ringing started," I say. The others flinch because I growled at the first part. "Sorry. I'm just worried."

"What should we do? It doesn't seem like there is anything we can do to help," Kermit says. I shake my head.

"You can't stop the pain, but you can help. In order for Deadlox to be cured, he needs to go to the end. It is a long journey without Goron, and I need a few others to come with me. That means the army needs to know. You need to tell them."

SSundee just looks at me. "And what happens if they panic or rage? The Sky army would fall and the world would be taken over by the squids."

I shake my head. "You are the trusted army leaders. You are the ones who keeps the world safe. You are the ones who lead battles. You are the ones who have always been trusted. You are and forever will be the trusted and honored leaders." They all just look at me amazed.

"She is right. Our army has depended on us the whole time. They will not turn their backs on us. Now we just need to figure out how to tell them," Sky says. Deadlox wails again. We all look at him. His head was burning hot but he was shivering from the cold winter night air. Sky puts a blanket over him that he brought but keeps the ice pack to Deadlox's head.

"We need to get him inside. He's getting worse. The army needs to be told as soon as possible. Let's go into the meeting room," I say. The others all agree. 'That's weird. They act like I'm a general or something.'

**Thanks to all of you for reading the seventh chapter of The Wings Of Wonder. Reviews are always appreciated, as are favorites and follows. Thank you PonythekidRS and EnderBlazeHybrid for reviewing. And EBH, there is a MUCH better action scene later in the story. So, until tomorrow, Bye!**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	8. Chapter 8, Caught

**I just found Team Crafted's new channel they have together. I was freaking out for a few minutes. I swear thats the fasted I've ever texted in my life.**

**Here's chapter eight!**

Chapter Eight, Caught:

Deadlox wouldn't be able to walk and everybody was to tired to carry him, so they keep watch to make sure that no one would see me as a dragon carrying Deadlox and Sky on my back. We get in and they take Deadlox of my back while Sky hops off. I change into human form afterward.

"Okay. So when we leave to the end realm, I need two other people with me. I need to be with Deadlox during the trip so someone needs to fly there while I give directions. When we get there, they will want to know who we are. They only know me as a dragon so someone else needs to be with Deadlox when I change into a dragon. Those are the two other people I need to have with me. Sky and Jason, you three are the tightest group of three in this army. You two should come. I'll be giving you flying lessons tonight just in case one of you gets tired and needs to stop during the journey. Jerome and Bajan, you two watch over Deadlox so that if he needs me or something else isn't right, one of you can keep watch over him while the other goes to get me. We will be right outside the front gate. I need to start the training right away. Either Jerome or Bajan, change into a dragon so that it will be easier to carry Deadlox. The rest of you keep a look out for wandering recruits," I say. Everyone agrees. Bajan changes and we put Deadlox on his back. I start walking outside with Sky and Jason behind me.

"How long will this take?," Jason asks. I look at them and both of their eyes were drooping. I felt bad for them. They barely got any sleep when Deadlox heard the ringing and they probably both didn't sleep even afterward.

"If we start now, we should be done in no time at all. Change," I say. They both change into dragon form and Sky starts moving his wings. Jason tries to do the same, but he can't.

"Hey guys. How do you do this?," he asks. We laugh and I walk over. I put my hand on his wing and he shivers. "That feels kinda strange," he says. We laugh again. I carefully grab his wing and I start moving it. He shivers again.

"You okay?," I ask.

"Yeah. I'm just not used to the weird feeling." Then Sky comes over and whispers to me.

"You had your dragon half showing when you did it to me. Right now you are full human. Try changing," Sky says.

I nod and I change into my half form. I grab Jason's wing again and he doesn't shiver. "Now it doesn't feel weird." We all laugh.

After about an hour, they could both move their wings with ease. I change into a dragon and I fly into the air. "Flap your wings," I say. They both start and they hover above the ground. Then Sky goes out of control and zooms into Jason. They fall on the ground, laughing. I was too. "Okay guys. Back to work," I say smiling.

After about an hour, they are both flying through the sky roaring. I have to remind them it's night so that they don't wake the army. The two take down to the ground.

"That was fun, but I'm really tired," Sky says when we changed again and were heading back. They both were barely walking. Then they both start to collapse and I quickly change and catch them with my tail. They look up at me. "Thanks," Sky says.

I pick them up with my tail and place them on my back. They both fall asleep instantly. I walk over to the wall by Deadlox's room and I fly up. I see Deadlox lying on his bed with Jerome looking at him. Bajan was looking out the window and fell out of his chair when I appeared. He was about to start talking but I stop him.

"Sshhh. Sky and Jason are really tired," I whisper. I turn and show them how the two generals were asleep on my back. Jerome and Bajan quietly laugh. "How is Deadlox?"

"He's doing fine. We got some food in him and he hasn't showed any signs of great pain."

"That's good. I'll be in the meeting room okay?," I say.

"Okay," they both whisper. I fly down to the meeting room and I see Kermit, Ssundee, and Dawn were all sitting in there.

"You're done alre-," Dawn starts to say. Then I shush her and I show them Sky and Jason. They laugh and carefully take the two off my back so that they would not be woken. I change into human form and we put the two sleeping generals in the corner of the room.

"They literally collapsed on the way back. I caught them though," I say. Then I yawn.

"You should get some sleep too. You have the journey too," Kermit says. Then Sky and Jason starts shivering.

"They must be cold," Ssundee says. I change into a dragon and I lay down around Sky and Jason. I place my wing over them and they start calming down. I look at the others and they give me a thumbs up. My eyes start drooping too. I lay my head down and I fall asleep.

Deadlox's pov:

Once again, the ringing stops. I sit up and Jerome and Bajan look at me. "It stopped," I say, my voice barely noticeable. Bajan hands me some water and I drink it. "Thanks," I say, my voice already getting better.

"No prob biggums," Bajan says. We laugh. Then he puts one of his hands to his head, his eyes closing. After a moment, he opens his eyes. "Somehow Kermit figured out how to talk to me telepathically. He said when you feel better to come down to the meeting room."

We nod and they help me out of bed. We go over to the meeting room and I see everyone else already there. Everyone was sitting at the table other than Sky, Jason, and Sarah.

"Where is Jason, Sky, and Sarah?," Jerome asks. They point over to a corner where we see Sarah as a dragon sleeping with her wing over Sky and Jason, of whom were also sleeping. We laugh quietly.

We sit down in our chairs. "So why'd you call us?," Bajan asks.

"We need to talk about this whole thing. When Deadlox leaves with Sarah, Sky, and Jason, we need to keep the army under control," Dawn says.

"You did it when they were all gone plus Seto and I. Shouldn't it be easier?," Husky says.

"Then we could still go to Sky and Jason. When they do leave, we can't go to them. That is what we're talking about," Ssundee says.

"Um. I'm right here guys," I say. They look at me and laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. It's just the fact that you thought that we didn't know you were here," Husky says. Then we hear a large breath. We all turn and we see Sarah shift in her sleep. "Maybe we should be a little more quiet."

"Ya think?," we all whisper.

"Yeah yeah."

"Anybody else think we should keep a lookout. It is getting closer to the day and recruits will start waking up," Jerome says. We agree and we get into our positions. I yawn.

"You should go and sleep Deadlox. You've gotten less sleep than Sky and Jason, and look at them now. Go and sleep," Dawn says. I was to tired to disagree. So I get up and start to walk to the door, but I stop and I fall from exhaustion.

Pov switch! (Sarah):

I wake up and I see Deadlox fall to the ground. I get up, careful not to wake up Sky and Jason, and I walk over to Deadlox. I pick him up and I put him down with Sky and Jason, then I get back into my position. He looks at me and smiles. I put my wing over the three of them and he lies his head down and falls asleep. I look up and everyone was laughing. I smile.

"Hey. They're exhausted," I say. They continue laughing.

Then, while everyone was distracted, someone walks in. "Have you guys seen- watch out! Dragon!," he says. At once I know it's Tyler. He runs at me with a sword but I stay put. I was worried that if I moved then Sky, Deadlox, and Jason would either wake up, or would get hurt. He stabs me in my wing and I gasp. It didn't hurt, but I was worried about the three sleeping generals underneath it.

Everyone rushes forward and pushes Tyler back, him still holding his sword and it being pulled away with him. I move my wing and I notice that the sword barely missed all three generals. I give a breath of relief. I glare at Tyler.

"Why are you not letting me attack it?! Why aren't you guys attacking it?! It's a savage beast that now can't fly!," Tyler shouts while he gets pushed away. His words stung and I lower my head. The others realize this.

"Tyler. Calm down. You should be caring for this dragon. Not harming it," Seto says. "And look. You nearly hurt the top three generals." Tyler looks past them and sees Sky, Jason, and Deadlox all sleeping.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry. But I still want to know what's up with this dragon," Tyler says.

"I want to know why you attacked me when I did nothing bad," I say. Tyler just looks confused. "Can you tell him? I'm keeping these three warm," I say to Jerome. He nods.

"What did it say?," Tyler asks.

"SHE told me to tell you about what's happening. If we let you go, will you attack her?," Jerome says. Tyler shakes his head. "Okay." They let go of Tyler.

"Now what is going on?," Tyler asks.

"That dragon is Sarah," Jerome says.

**Ooooo. Tyler saw Sarah. Just how will he react to it? THAT is the question. It's also something you'll have to wait until tomorrow to know.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading the eighth chapter of The Wings Of Wonder. Reviews, favorites, and follows are very appreciated.**

**And about what I said in the beginning, it's true. They have a channel together dedicated to vlogs and skits and stuff. I was so happy!**

**Okay. Enough rambling. Thanks again for reading this chapter and ill talk to you guys later. Bye!**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	9. Something that needs to be talked about

**Hello everybody of fanfiction. Sorry for no chapter yet. I will be putting one up, but first I need to talk about something.**

**Yesterday, as many of you must know already, the guys of Team Crafted have a channel together, like I said yesterday in my chapter. Well, I went to the comment section of their launch video, and something was going on.**

**If you guys have watched SetoSorcerer's videos at all, you would know that a month ago, he posted a video saying he was sick and wouldn't be putting up any videos until he is better. Since he hasn't put anything up, it has led people to believe that he had died or something like that. Curious, I went and looked up more.**

**About a week after he had gotten sick, he had posted on his Twitter that he was about 95% better. However, he had not done anything socially afterwards, which only influenced the idea that he had died. But Goldsolace had posted that he was alive and well, but his computer broke down and that's why he hasn't been posting on his channel.**

**After that was figured out, I went back to the comment section on the Team Crafted Launch video. There, I saw that the argument from before was sparking up. This is basically a summary of it.**

**Apparently, four months ago, the team had come up with something that shocked me. Because Seto still has less than one million subscribers, him never showing himself in public because of personal reasons, and that he is too serious when it comes to recording, Mitch came up with the idea of kicking him out of the team. Ty was the only one who was loyal enough, as words of the comments were saying, to vote that he stays in the group. In the end, with it being six against one, Seto was still kicked out.**

**Now, I just want to say one thing before I continue. I'm putting this up for those who might now understand what was going on. I am in no way giving any of you permission to go and rage on any of them. Now, I will continue.**

**Around the same time the launch video was put up, Seto had also put up a video explaining what happened, and that was the spark that started this whole thing. He had privited it or removed it not long afterwards, so I didn't get to see it myself. But, I still saw enough comments to know what was going on. Apparently, they had said that they could still all hang out and record and stuff, even if they weren't on the same team. But, four months later, and they hadn't talked once since then. Seto also mentioned that he had gone through two deep depressions since then.**

**That got me thinking. Remember earlier in this where I said that Goldsolace said that Seto wasn't uploading because his computer broke down? Well, I had a feeling that it was also because he was depressed, and didn't want it to show in his videos.**

**Again I will say. Do NOT go and rage on any of the team about them kicking him out. I feel there is a reason for everything and that if we stop going all crazy about this and just let it go, everything will be fine.**

**I looked again this morning, and I noticed it was still going on. I also noticed how people were saying to bring Seto back and to kick someone else out. This is what I responded with.**

**'Look everyone. There is obviously a reason that Seto is gone. That doesn't give you permission to go and rage about someone being on the team, and some not. It isn't your place to decide. Remember this. None of them would be the same if even one of them is gone. Yes. Seto isn't in the team anymore. Yes. You may want someone else to leave instead. But no. That does not give any of you the permission to go and rage about ANYTHING. Just let it go and grow up.'**

**After that, I actually noticed how the argument had started to die down. But every once in a while, someone would spark it up again. Now, I want to get to the reason I started this.**

**I, too, was mad at team crafted. I still am in a way. However, I am not going and voicing how much I hate them to the world. Mostly because I don't hate them. Want to know what I did? Until I calmed down about this entire thing, I unsubscribed to the team. Before you go all 'Why would you do that?!' on me, let me say why.**

**Sometimes, when things like this happen, it is best to just have nothing to do with it and do something else for a while. Therefore, if I had seen any videos from them, I would get upset again. So until I cooled off, I wasn't having anything to do with them. Now that I have calmed down again, I subscribed.**

**I'm not saying to go and unsubscribe to ANY OF THEM. All I am saying, is that instead of raging on them, just go do something else for a while. Let yourself cool down. If I had done this note yesterday, there would have been a ton more shouting and whatnot here. Now, whenever there is caps, it is for emphasis. I'm not shouting.**

**Instead of raging on the team, show Seto some support. I'm not saying that you have to subscribe. Just go and, oh I don't know, say that everything is going to be okay. But in order for that to happen, first I need all of you to just drop the raging part of the subject.**

**Yes. I am disappointed in the team. Yes. I feel bad for Seto. Yes. I feel that this entire argument is stupid. No.**

**I**

**Will**

**Not**

**Rage.**

**And yes.**

**I**

**Am**

**Trying**

**To**

**End**

**This.**

**Now that I've gotten that out, I have one more thing to say.**

**If you feel the same way I feel, that this entire argument is just plain stupid and that it should end, go and see if there are any videos that still have the argument going on, and summarize this... Author's Note you could call it. Do NOT do anything that will make this worse. Comment about how everyone who is complaining and whining and acting immature about this entire thing should just step away from the device and cool down. Whether it means swimming, jogging, playing a sport, playing a game, or just plain writing a little story, like I do sometimes. (Note. I will not be putting any of them up. I delete them immediately after making them.)**

**Basically, just drop the raging and show Seto support. Don't go making it worse. I do not regret making this note. If any of you actually respect the choices that have to be made sometimes, show it instead of showing disrespect by making it into something extremely bigger than it actually is. I've seen so many people saying they are unsubscribing for good because of the choice they made. Don't do that. Just cool off.**

**That being said, the chapter will be coming out later today. And one last thing. If you actually read through this whole thing, don't be afraid to review and leave your thoughts about everything going on. I'm not afraid to hear your opinions. If I was, I wouldn't be sharing mine.**

**Now that that's over with, thank you for reading my story and this extremely long Author's Note. As I said, the chapter will be up later today. I only have one thing to say.**

**Bye!**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	10. Chapter 9, Tyler Gets Told

**Told you I'd get another chapter out today.**

Chapter Nine, Tyler Gets Told:

"Nice joke. Now tell me what is really going on," Tyler says while glaring at us all.

"That is what is going on. Let me start from the beginning. Everyone here except for you and Sarah was in a meeting. Then Sarah ran in and told us that squids were attacking late at night. We all got knocked out. That's including Sarah."

"How does that involve anything? You guys were all in here when I woke up," Tyler says.

"If you would let me finish. For you, you woke up and we never moved. For us, we woke up in the end realm. There was a dragon there called Goron. He changed us all into half dragons, half humans. Sarah and Deadlox were already part enderdragon, so they started getting a terrible ringing. Goron took Sarah to the End realm where she wasn't affected. That is where she was for a week. A few days after she left, Deadlox had even worse ringing than Sarah did. Sky, Jason, Seto, and Husky all stayed with him. Deadlox didn't sleep, and they barely did. When he recovered, we were called by Goron for a weekly meeting. Sarah had recovered by then, and that was when she came back. She started taking care of Deadlox while he recovered. Isn't that right Sarah?," Jerome says to me.

I roar in response, which causes the sleeping generals to shift in their sleep. I lay my wing back over to them and they calm again. I look at the whole in my wing and I become alarmed. What if I can't fly now?

"But we found out that Deadlox's ringing will only stop if we take him to the end for treatment. So Sarah took Sky and Jason outside last night so that they could be taught to fly. When they finished, Sky and Jason were both really tired because they still had very little sleep for a whole week and they fell asleep. Deadlox had less sleep than Sky and Jason and also fell asleep. They got cold so Sarah changed into a dragon and put her wing over them to warm them. That's when you came in. Got it?," Jerome says. Tyler nods, but he still looks like he doesn't believe us.

"Ugh. I think I need to change. Luckily it's warming up," I say. I get up and I turn into a human again. Tyler stumbles backward. "Now do you believe us?"

"Totally. But one thing. How were you and Deadlox already part dragon?," Tyler asks me.

Then I realize something. If I was part dragon because our father was half dragon, that means that Tyler is part dragon too! "Oh my god," I say quietly. Everybody looks at me.

"What is it?," Dawn asks.

I wave them all over to me. "Guys, if I was part dragon, won't Tyler be one too?," I say. Their eyes widen when they realized.

I walk over to Tyler. "Yeah, Tyler. Our father, is actually the enderdragon," I say.

He shakes his head. "Okay. That is just plain insane. Don't lie to me Sarah."

"I'm not lying!," I shout. "Please believe me." I try to grab his arm. He just backs away.

"You continue to lie. And I thought we were siblings," he says. He runs out of the room leaving me to watch him go.

Switching to Tyler pov:

I run out of the room. 'I can't believe she would lie to me! After I've taken care of her all these years. It must be because I stabbed her wing!,' I think. Then I stop dead in my tracks. 'Her wing. Her being a dragon. That was real. That means that the enderdragon must be our father.'

'She kept it a secret though didn't she?,' a voice in my head says. 'If she really cared about you, she would have told you as soon as she could.'

"Yeah. You're right," I say. "She betrayed me, and for that, I will get my revenge."

Sarah's pov:

He runs out of the room and I just watch him. "But I told you the truth," I say to myself.

Someone puts a hand on my shoulder and I turn. "It's okay Sarah. He'll come around," SSundee says. I look back to the door.

"I hope." Then we hear a yawn. We look over to Sky, Deadlox, and Jason and we see that Jason was waking up. "Welcome back," I say. We all laugh.

He just yawns, stands up, and says, "I see we have two other sleeping beauties."

I was first to stop laughing. "Can you blame them? Sky got the same amount of sleep that you did and Deadlox got even less." Jason shrugs.

"So what'd I miss?," he asks.

"Not much. Only my brother finding out about us and storming out of the room because he thought I was lying," I say.

"Should I be worried?"

"Nah. He'll get over it." Jason yawns again. "You still look tired. You can go back to sleep you know," I say.

"I'm fine," he says, his eyes starting to droop again.

"No you're not. You've gotten less than a day of sleep in the past week. Go back to sleep."

"Isn't it a little cold for it?," he says. 'Boys!,' I think.

"I can help." I change into a dragon and he backs away.

"Please. No fire please. Wait. What happened to your wing?," he asks. Self-consciously, I turn so that my injured wing doesn't show.

"It's nothing," I say. He just walks around to my injured wing.

"I know that this isn't nothing. I know that if the object of flight has a hole, it won't fly. This needs to be fixed," he says. "Hey Dawn. Can you come here?"

Dawn walks over. "What is it?"

"Sarah has a hole in her wing and it needs to be fixed so she can fly. What do you think should be done?," he asks.

"Sarah, please extend your wing," she says. I sigh. I lay down and extend my injured wing. She starts looking at it. "There are two options. One, we could use a healing potion but I'm not sure if it would work on you as a dragon. Or two, I could do stitches. Does it hurt?"

"No. Goron told me there are no nerves in the fan," I say. They look at me confused. I laugh. "That's the thin part in between the support bones in the wing. They catch the air." They nod.

"If it hurt, I would say start with the healing potion. But since it doesn't, I think the stitches are the best bet. I'm just worried that since there are no nerves that it won't heal. Then again, there is blood." Dawn seemed to be talking to herself now. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere," she says.

I turn to Jason. "Now that I've been dealt with, it's your turn," I say. He looks terrified. "Don't worry. I don't use fire." I pull him closer with my uninjured wing.

"Wow. This is warm." Then we look over to Deadlox and Sky. They were shivering.

"Why don't you do this to them," I say. He looks at me alarmed.

"But isn't this a girl thing!" I roll my eyes.

"Go on." I move my uninjured wing in and I shove him forward. He changes into a dragon and walks over to them. He looks at me. I nod. He curls around them and puts his wing over them and they stop shivering. I smile.

Dawn comes back in with a surgical needle and stitches. I spread out my injured wing and she gets to work. I lay my head down as she puts my wing back together. Then I hear Jason talking to me.

"So... What did happen? To your wing I mean," he says.

I sigh. "It was when Tyler first saw me. You three were asleep and I was in the same position you were in. He walked in and saw me and came to attack. I didn't move because he could've hurt you. So he stabbed my wing and narrowly missed you three."

"Wow. Thanks for staying, I guess." I just shrug. Then Dawn finishes with my wing. I thank her and stand up.

"Do you want to lay with them while I warm you three?" He looks at me with a 'Are you serious?' look and nods. He gets up and transforms while I curl up around them and I lay my wing over them. Jason's breathe slows and I know he's fallen asleep. I start getting tired again, so I lay my head down and I fall asleep.

**And there's chapter nine. Thank you for reading this chapter and, a bit more importantly, my author's note. Honestly, I'm shocked that my record of views a day was broke when I put that up. Again, honestly, I didn't think that anyone would read it. But, I got 98 views on that in half a day. SHOCKER!**

**Btw. You do not need to thank TimeWarrior42 for the developing of Tyler as a character and about being half-dragon. I made this way before they mentioned it.**

**Oh yeah. Tyler isn't MunchingBrotato or LogDotZip in any way, shape, or form. It was just the first name that popped into my head so I used it.**

**I have nothing else to say now. So bye!**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	11. Chapter 10, Incoming Storm

**I will never miss a day!**

**Never!**

Chapter Ten (Sky's pov), Incoming Storm:

I open my eyes and I see something over me. I felt warm even though it's winter. I feel the thing over me and it moves a bit. I see Deadlox and Jason asleep with me. I touch the thing again, and it moves off of me.

"Welcome back to the awake world," someone says. I turn and I see dragon Sarah was curled around us. I realize that what was over us was her wing.

"Ha ha," I say sarcastically. Then I see stitches in her wing. And a mark on the ground right next to me. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you when you move. Jason and Deadlox are getting cold." I look at the other two and they were starting to shiver.

"Oh sorry," I say. I move and she puts her wing over the other two. "Now what happened?"

"You three all fell asleep and I did this to warm you guys up. Then Tyler walks in, sees me, and comes to attack. I knew that if I moved I could have woken you guys from your sleep or Tyler could have hurt you. So I stayed put and he stabbed my wing. It didn't hurt though and Dawn fixed it."

"That's good. Sorry we fell asleep," I apologize.

She just laughs. "It's fine. You deserved it." Then her wing moves. "Someone else is up." She pulls her wing in and we see Deadlox had woken up.

"Hey man," I say. He just blinks with sleepy eyes and yawns.

"Still tired?," Sarah asks him and he nods. "Why don't you go back to sleep." Deadlox lays down again and falls asleep. Sarah pulls her wing over them. "Hm hm," she laughs. "Now you have all woken up since you fell asleep."

"Well I'm feeling way better than before," I say while stretching. "But I'm still tired."

"Well go back to sleep," Sarah says. I crawl under her wing and I go to sleep again.

Sarah pov switch!

I watch as Sky crawls under my wing. I can only think of how uncomfortable it must be, sleeping on the quarts floor. I call Bajan and Kermit over.

"Yeah Sarah?," Kermit whispers when he comes over.

"Can you two get pillows and blankets for these three? The quarts ground must be uncomfortable and they are still shivering even with my wing on them," I say. We look at my wing and it was vibrating a bit.

"Sure. We'll be right back." The two walk off. I lay my head down again. It was a little boring just sitting here, but it was for a good cause. My stomach starts growling. And Sky, Jason, and Deadlox all shift.

"Hey Husky. Can you get me some food. I'm hungry and I don't want my growling stomach to wake up these guys," I say. He nods and takes Ssundee with him to get food. They pass Bajan and Kermit on the way out. Kermit had a bunch of blankets while Bajan had pillows. They carry them over. "Thanks guys." I move my wing and they carefully cover the ground with pillows and put the blankets on the sleeping generals. I put my wing back over them. "Thanks again." They nod and walk away.

After a day, Sky, Deadlox, and Jason all felt way better. I decide that we can teach the others to fly.

"Strong strokes with your wings. Catch the air with them," I say. They do, and they go higher. In a little bit we were all flying in the clouds. Then I hear a faint ringing. "Deadlox!"

Deadlox starts shaking his head and his flight pattern goes off. Then he closes his eyes. "Just keep in the air. We're coming!" But he must not have heard me or he couldn't resist because he changes to a human and starts falling. "Deadlox!" I dive down to go save him. I pull in my wings so that I wouldn't be held up.

I start falling faster. I was almost there. I reach forward and I grab Deadlox lightly with my mouth and I pull out my wings. We barely manage to land safely. Then I hear swords being drawn and arrows being loaded. I turn, and I see at least ten recruits standing about ten blocks away.

I look at the sky but I can only see tiny dots that represent Sky and the others. I try to fly of but when I extend my wings multiple arrows shoot through them and I became flightless. I run and put Deadlox on my back. We get to the edge of the forest and I put Deadlox in a tree. "Please stay here," I say.

I turn and the recruits were standing there. "Let go, of Deadlox!," one of them say. I just stand there. They slowly start advancing. I had to get them away from Deadlox. I run in the opposite direction.

They chase me, and I feel arrows stick into my body. I couldn't change. Not now. I couldn't attack either. I could only hope that the others would arrive. I look up, and the dots where way bigger than before, and were starting to have a shape. One was closer than the others. I roar, and continue running.

I look around to see if there were any place to hide. I saw nothing. Then, I trip on a large rock and I fall to the ground.

Now they would catch me. I didn't have enough time to get up. They were on me in seconds. They stab me and shoot me, and I could only watch.

I open my eyes, and I see that one of the people in the group was Tyler. He knew it was me, yet he was still attacking me. I look at him, and I saw a fire in his eyes. He was deliberately harming me. Maybe he wouldn't forgive me.

But there was another of the group that stopped attacking. He put his hands out an pulls them backward. The others stop except for Tyler. Then something lands behind me and growls at him. I see a claw flash in Tyler's direction.

I was starting to fade out. From the lesson to the rescue mission to the chase to them attacking me, I was tired and weak. I try to get up, but I can't. I roar.

The dragon that saved me walks around me and I see it was Husky. "Just hold on, okay Sarah?," he says. I nod. He starts keeping the recruits away.

Then I remember my telepathic talking. I quickly start talking to Sky. "Fallen... in field... need to be healed... recruits here... help!," I say. And that was all I could say before I blacked out.

Pov switch! Woohoo! (Husky)

Sarah starts plummeting to the ground after Deadlox. We start going down a little slower. I felt like it was taking to long. I look up at Sky and Jason, and they nod. I quickly advance for the ground. I was the best flyer out of the others that were starting to fly today.

When I look closer, I see a large dot running from smaller ones. Sarah was definitely found. I go faster. I see Sarah stop and the other dots, or recruits start attacking her. I plummet faster.

One of the recruits stop, and I guess realized that Sarah wasn't attacking for some reason. He stops the others too. Only one was a still attacking her. And I knew who it was.

I finally land on the ground behind Sarah. She had multiple stab wounds, and that isn't even counting her wings. Her poor wings. They were literally torn apart. Bits of the fans were lying around the area. I look up to Tyler and I growl at him. I try to claw him but he backs away. Sarah roars.

I walk around Sarah and I see that she was awake. "Just hold on, okay Sarah?," I say. She nods, and I turn to face the recruits. I hear Sarah send a telepathic call for help.

"Fallen... in field... need to be healed... recruits nearby... help!," she says. I look back and I see that she was lowering her head down. I roar, hoping that it would help. I hear a roar back and I see the others were getting closer.

I start talking telepathically to Sky. "We have a slight problem," I say. By now I could see the features of every dragon. He looks at the recruits.

"I'm on it. Dawn and Seto, come with me," he says. The three dragons break of of the group and fly into the forest. All the others start getting closer. Jason roars and the recruits look up. We were at a standstill. If the recruits attacked, we would have no choice but to fight back. If they ran, they think we will attack them.

It stayed like that for a few minutes when Sky, Dawn, and Seto as humans walk out of the forest. "What happened?," Sky asks even though he already knew.

"That blue and pink dragon had Deadlox. We don't know where he is right now though. All we could do was keep it from attacking again. But something is off about it. It didn't attack us when we attacked it. Aren't they the ones that start the fight?," one of them say.

"So what. There is a dragon here that is down. We have to take the chance and kill it," another says. I look in the direction and I saw it was Tyler. I growl at him.

**I'm so so sorry this chapter was out so late. I had a really busy day and just barely managed to** **get this done. Sorry again.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading chapter ten of this story. Again, sorry it's late, but I still got one in today. Woohoo! (I tried to write woohoo, and it autocorrected to workshop...)**

**I can't really think straight right now, since I'm pretty tired, but one thing I want to say. My irl bff (one of them), otherwise known as TimeWarrior42 (yes. The one from the reviews. And I did NOT tell her my plotline. As she said, she is just really good at predicting stories), has an awesome Thor fanfiction. Well... It's about Loki... but is in the Thor category of fanfiction... never mind. It's called Illusions and you should check it out if you like that sort of thing.**

**I'm gonna go to sleep now, so bye!**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	12. Chapter 11, Working It Out

**I did not miss a day shardas!**

Chapter Eleven (Sky's pov), Working It Out:

Husky growls at Tyler, and Tyler starts to advance with his sword. "Stop," I say. He doesn't listen. "I said stop!" Tyler looks at me. "If the dragon that had Deadlox was attacking, why wouldn't it attack you? And the new dragon isn't attacking either. Only defending the other. Maybe they are mates," I say. I hear Husky in my head.

"Seriously! Mates! Come on man."

"Just go with it. Pretend you are Sarah's mate for now."

"Fine." He turns and nudges Sarah and starts cleaning her. "You better pay me back buddy," he says.

"See. The new one is caring for the first one. They are doing nothing wrong now," I say. The recruits stay put. They weren't believing me. "Okay. Fine. I'll tell you guys. But first. I can expect this from most of you except for one. Tyler. You know who that dragon is. Why are you still attacking her?"

The other recruits look at me like I'm insane and then look at Tyler as he storms up to me. "She lied. She said our father was Goron. She kept a secret from me after everything I've done for her. She deserves this!"

"She deserves to be betrayed by her brother who always used to protect her," I say.

That only brings rage on his face. "You know what. I'm leaving the sky army. Since you can't see the beast you all are, I'm done!," he says. Then he runs off into the woods in the opposite direction of the base.

"Okay Husky. You can stop," I say out load.

"Finally," he says in human language. The recruits look frightened and try to run, but everyone else was behind them making sure they can't leave. Then Sarah opens her eyes again. "Sarah. Are you okay? How do you feel?," Husky asks her.

"I feel light-headed. What happened?," she says. The recruits continue to stare.

"That doesn't matter now. We just need to tell theses nine what is going on," I say. I walk over to them and tell them the story.

The first one starts talking. "So let me get this straight. You were all taken to the end where you were changed into a human-dragon hybrid thing, and now you need to take Deadlox to the end where he can be healed?" I nod. "Okay. I'm in." The rest chime in and say the same thing.

"We need to get Sarah back to the base Sky. She needs help right away," Dawn says. She and Seto were checking Sarah's injuries.

"Oh no. We attacked another recruit. I'm so sorry. She had Deadlox and-," another recruit starts but I cut them off.

"Wait. Deadlox! Sarah, where did you put Deadlox?," I ask.

"I put him in a tree over there. They came after I put him in and then I ran in the opposite direction," she says.

One recruits snaps his fingers. "I remember where that is. You can follow me." I nod and start following him. It wasn't long before we come to the tree and I change into a dragon so I can get Deadlox. "Woah. That's epic," the recruit says. I laugh.

I put my head through the leaves and I see Deadlox sitting against the trunk on a branch with his hands on his ears. I nudge him and he looks up. He crawls over and I pick him up.

"Did you find him?," the recruit calls. I lower myself and I put Deadlox on my back.

"Yep. Let's go," I say. We head back over to everyone else.

Seto rushes over to me. "She is to hurt to change. Sarah needs to stay in dragon form. We need some way to get her back," he says. I see that Jason was still in his dragon form.

"Jason!," I call. He comes over.

"Yeah Sky?"

"You are one of the biggest dragons here. I need you to carry Sarah back to the base with me so that she can be treated properly," I say. Jason nods and goes over to Sarah. "Seto. Can you carry Deadlox back to camp? Me and Jason will be busy with Sarah." Seto nods and changes to a dragon and I put Deadlox on his back. Then I go over to Sarah.

"I had an idea that we could put our heads underneath her and slowly roll her onto our backs. Do you think that would work?," Jason says.

"That's fine. Let's get the recruits to help though. At least she's small for a dragon," I say. We laugh.

"She is sixteen and girls are usually smaller than boys. Of course she's small." We just laugh more. "Let's get going."

"Sarah, we are going to roll you onto our backs okay?," I say. She nods. "Hey guys. Can you help us get Sarah on our backs?" They nod. A few change into dragons while a few stay humans. We slowly get Sarah on our backs, and then we carefully walk back to the base.

Sarah's pov:

Sky and Jason start walking back to the base, the others, including the recruits, walk around us so that when we get there we won't be attacked. I could hear my heart beat. My head was pounding. I see Deadlox looking at me off of Seto's back. Seto was walking so close to us that Deadlox was able to reach over and put his hand on my head.

I start thinking about the journey after I remember the ringing. My wings were done for. How would I fly at the gate? Would the journey fail because my wings were shredded? I could only hope the fans would grow back.

We finally reach the gate of the base. We enter, and recruits start screaming and shooting bows. A few hit me.

"Calm down guys. This will all be explained when Sarah, or the dragon that is being carried, is cared for," Jerome says. The recruits that came with us run to their friends. I see them talk.

I get dizzy from blood loss and I moan. Jason looks back at me. "Just hold in there Sarah. We are almost there," he says. I close my eyes.

"I think she's heating up guys. We need to hurry," Sky says. The pace picks up a little. Apparently the word got out about me being hurt, because when we got to the infirmary the corner was filled with pillows. They lay me down on the pillows.

A bunch of doctors and nurses rush up to me. I can feel them healing my wounds and bandaging them. But that wasn't what I was worried about. I was worried about my wings.

If only I had friends to be here with me. My mother is gone. My brother hates me. My father is in the end. I have no cousins or aunts or uncles. I have no friends. I am all alone.

'Or are you?,' a voice in my head says. I think about it. There are some people here who treat me like family. Every general that was with me when we turned has trusted me. They trusted me to stay with Deadlox when he was recovering. They followed my requests when I taught Sky and Jason how to fly and also when I was keeping Jason, Deadlox, and Sky warm while they were sleeping. They trusted me to save Deadlox when he was plummeting to the ground. They helped me just now.

I feel hands on me and I see everyone was stroking me, trying to comfort me. I smile when I realize that I do have friends. They have always been there for me and I have always been there for them. But I frown when I remember my wings.

"What's wrong Sarah?," Kermit asks.

"My wings. No one here knows anything about dragon wings. I'm worried they will never grow back. I won't be able to fly," I say. I close my eyes sadly. They stroke me more and comfort me.

"Sarah. Extend your wings," Seto says. I do what he says. He starts looking over them. "Guys. Go get the fans," he says. They nod and leave. "I think I can fix them Sarah. Don't lose hope yet."

After about ten minutes, they all come back with my shredded fans. Seto asks for a large table and they bring him one. "If I'm correct, if we put them together correctly I can cast a spell that will put them together. Then all we need to do is put them where her wings are and I can do another spell that will fix them," he says.

"Well then let's get to work," Jason says. After a while, he says, "This is like a giant puzzle!" We all laugh. I get up and walk over.

I look over the broken fans and I notice something. "Hey. Can someone change into a dragon? I want to check something."

"I will I guess," Dawn says. She changes into her Dragon form.

"Spread your wings," I say. She does. I look over them. "I knew it! There is a pattern to the fans. But I want to know if it's different for others." Jason changes. I look at his. "Exactly the same. One of you can change back. We need one so that we can check." Jason turns human again and Dawn puts his wing on the table.

"All of our wings are the same size. We can put the pieces on Jason's wing to put them together. Let's start from the edges," Seto says. Piece by piece, my fans were forming.

"This might work. I might be able to fly!," I say excitedly. Everyone laughs at my enthusiasm.

After a few more minutes, we finally pieced my fans together. "Stand back," Seto says. We all back up. He puts his hands together and when he opens them, there is an orb. It gets bigger and bigger. Then Seto blasts it to my fans.

A bright light appears. We all hold our breaths. Deadlox, of whom's ringing had disappeared again, had his hand on my neck for comfort. If this didn't work, or if something goes wrong, I would probably never fly again. The light fades away, and we all gasp.

**Cliffy! It's getting a bit intense isn't it? I think you will all enjoy the next chapter.**

**In other news, I've gotten into How To Train Your Dragon a bit. Honestly, I love the movie. I may or may not be making a fanfic about it...**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed chapter eleven of The Wings Of Wonder. Leave a review, favorite and follow, and tell your friends about it if you like it.**

**Bye!**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	13. Chapter 12, Everything Goes Wrong

**Intense chapter here. Get some tissues and something to punch. You might need them.**

**Enjoy! If you can.**

Chapter Twelve, Everything Goes Wrong:

We stare at my fans. They were burnt up and destroyed. "Sarah I don-," Seto began. But I didn't hear him.

"No," I say. The others all try to comfort me. "No. No. No. No. No. No. No," I continue. I couldn't fly anymore. Without being a full dragon, I couldn't change into a human. I turn and run for the door. I hear someone trying to stop me but I keep on running.

I don't know how long I was running, but when I stop and look around I was in a jungle. I should have gone back, but all that was back there were my destroyed fans, friends who would have to leave me behind during important fights, and Deadlox, who would most likely never be rid of the ringing.

I look around and I see a cave. It was short and would make a wonderful den. I gather some leaves and ferns and branches. Then I go in the cave and I make a nest at the back. I curl up and start to cry. I've lost everything. My only friends I ever had would never see me again. I would never get to see Deadlox, the only person I ever loved, again.

Pov switch (Deadlox's pov):

Sarah runs out of the room. "Sarah stop!," I yell. I try to run after her but the others stop me. "Let me go after her."

"I think she just needs to be alone right now. Just let her grieve," Sky says. Even after he says that I still try to get through. But after many failed attempts to go after her, I finally give up.

They take me to my room and they have Jason stay to make sure I don't secretly leave. I just lay in my bed, not looking at him.

"Deadlox," he says. I ignore him. "Deadlox," he says again, more strict. He puts his hand on my shoulder. "Deadlox!"

"What! Are you going to go and talk about how she will be fine?! Are you going to tell me not to worry because there is nothing to worry about?! Because I've had enough of people telling me to let go of the ones I love!," I shout sitting up and looking at him with rage. I didn't even know I said that last part.

"Wait wait wait. What?," he says. "Did you just say that you love Sarah?"

There people go again. Taking something I said and making it untrue. 'Or is it untrue?,' I ask myself. I needed to get out of here. I get out of my bed and I jump out my window, changing into a dragon and starting to fly away.

Another pov switch! (Jason this time)

Did I hear him correctly? Did he just say that he loved Sarah? I stare at him. "Wait wait wait. What? Did you just say that you love Sarah?"

Deadlox looks at me. After a moment he gets out of bed and jumps out of the window. I run over to it and I see him flying away. I send a message to the others. "We've got a problem. Look out the window into the sky." I hear their gasps.

"How did he leave?! I thought you were watching him!," Sky shouts at me when we meet up.

"I was! He caught me off guard and jumped out the window! I never thought he would do that! None of us did!," I yell back. Everyone was keeping their distance from us. When we fight, you do not, and I mean DO NOT, want to be in the middle of it.

"You are such an idiot! I can't believe I trusted you to watch over Deadlox! You let him leave! Now he could have the ringing again and fall from the sky and either be severely injured or die!"

"I'm not an idiot! And I can't believe you think I would let him leave!," I shout. I storm out of the room into the field when I get shoved to the ground.

I look and I see Sky was a dragon and was right over me. "Don't turn your back on me!," he shouts. He tries to bite me but I roll over in time.

"You want to settle this the hard way, we can settle this the hard way."

Pov switch to Sky:

Jason turns into a dragon and I get pushed off. He lunges at me but I take of into the air. I land on top of him and I bite his back. He roars and rolls over, crushing me.

Somehow I am able to push him off. I try to dodge his claw that he swipes at me, but it catches my face. Luckily my eyes were closed so I only got an injury over my left eye. I growl and I swipe my tail at him. I trip him and I stomp on his back leg. He roars when we hear a crushing sound. He takes of into the air, trying to get away, but I go after him.

He was flying high into the sky but his large size made him heavier and harder to fly upward so I caught up quickly. He turns back and tries to claw my wings so that I would fall, but I evade his attack. He growls and continues to fly upward.

By the time I caught up to him again we were high above the clouds, unable to see the ground below. I see my chance to attack and I bite his wing. I wasn't sure what I was thinking when I bit down but I tear at the fan. With holes in his wing, he can't fly. He has a panicked look on his face as he starts losing elevation and falls. I feel triumphant for a moment, but then my eyes widen and my smile turns into a worried frown when I realize what I've done. "Jason!"

I pull my wings in and I start falling to the ground as fast as I could. When I look for him I see he had changed into a human. We were approaching the ground fast. I fall faster, trying to save my best friend. I get close enough to grab his spacesuit, but we were going down so fast that when I pulled out my wings it tears and he falls to the ground and hits it hard.

Jerome's pov:

We watch as two of the top generals fight. Recruits try to run past us to stop them but we hold them back. The two enraged generals begin insulting each other. Then Jason storms out of the room. We see fire in Sky's eyes and he changes to a dragon as he follows Jason. We all knew what was coming.

We run outside and we see what we feared. Sky was on top of Jason and was attacking him. When Sky lunches forward to bite him, Jason rolls out of the way. He glares at Sky then he changes into a dragon too.

They fight harshly. Sky bites Jason's back and Jason rolls over, taking the Sky army leader with him. Sky pushes him off but Jason's claw catches his face. He growls and trips Jason. We wince when we hear a crushing sound from Jason's back leg that Sky stomps on. Jason looks at Sky, then takes of into the air.

"Dragon time?," I ask the others.

"Dragon time," they say. I change into a dragon and I take of into the air after them. When I get to where they are, I see Jason trying to claw Sky's wings, but he fails and flies higher. I don't even catch up when Sky bites on one of Jason's wings and tears on the fan. Jason, now unable to fly, starts falling to the ground.

Sky just hovers there happily, but then a horrified look goes on his face and he starts following Jason. "Jason!," he shouts. I follow them to the ground.

I send a telepathic message. "Jason can't fly and is falling to the ground!," I yell. But it was to late. When I pass the clouds after saying that, I see Jason hit the ground.

Switch to Sky's pov:

"No," I say, my voice cracking. I land on the ground next to a small crater. Jason was in the center. "No! NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE!," I shout. I change and I run up to him.

Jason was laying on the ground. He was bleeding everywhere and it was obvious he had broken bones. The worst part was that when I take off his helmet, his eyes were glazed over. "NOOOO!"

I double over and I start crying. I've lost the kindest and most trustworthy girl in the world other than Dawn. I've lost my first-hand general who was my best friend. And now, because of me, my other best friend was dead.

I could tell everyone was gathered around the crater. I can tell my other friends were coming to comfort me. I could also tell, that because of the nine recruits, this had all happened.

"Where are those nine recruits!," I yell. The army backs up and reveals the nine recruits that attacked Sarah. "This is your fault! You attacked Sarah, which led to her fans being destroyed, which led to Deadlox going after her, which led to Jason dying!," I shout. They all cower.

"It wasn't us Sky. It was Tyler. We would never do anything like that to anything. Even if it was a dragon," one of them say. I just run through the crowd to my room where I start throwing things around the room. When I was done with my rage, I sit on my bed with my hands on my face, and I begin to cry again.

**Poor Sky. Losing his new friend, his first friend, and his second friend all in one day. I wouldn't be surprised if I get a lot of hate for killing him off.**

**Another thing. I just hit 1,000 views! Holy shiz! That's a lot of numbers! Like 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6... (me ambling on for three days.) 999, and 1,000! Thank you guys o for clicking/tapping on that title. It means a lot.**

**Little surprise coming out tomorrow in this story. Oh yeah. I was listening to 'Blown Away' while I made the fighting scene. It kinda made the fighting scene without my help. By the way, did you like it? I know it was better than the fight in the second chapter.**

**Anyways, if you liked this chapter, or hated it because of how sad it was, but love the chapter still, review, follow, and favorite! It makes me happy to see how you all think of it.**

**Still happy about my views.**

**Bye!**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	14. Chapter 13, Surviving

**Do you like Cheetohs? I like Cheetohs.**

**Yum.**

Chapter Thirteen (Bajan's pov), Surviving:

We all crowd around the new crater. Sky was in the center, over Jason's broken body. He was crying, and we all knew immediately that we had lost yet another person.

Sky's grief takes over, and he starts blaming the first recruits that found out about us. When they say it wasn't them, that it was Tyler, Sky runs through the crowd and runs back into the base. The rest of us move forward. Only the generals though. When it got to me, as I was the last one, I get on my knees and I put my hand on Jason's shoulder. I just couldn't believe he was gone.

When I turn away from him, I hear a raspy breath and coughs. I look back at him and Jason's eyes were no longer glazed over and lifeless. They were looking around as if he was looking for someone. "Help," he says, barely managing to breathe it.

My eyes widen so wide they hurt. I look over the edge of the crater where everyone else was slowly walking away. "Guys! Come back! Jason's alive!" They all turn and rush back. When they see Jason looking around with me helping him, they start crying happily and rush down into the crater. Jason starts coughing and gasps. "Guys. He needs help. Now!"

Kermit runs to the infirmary to get help. Husky and Dawn change into dragons to find some water for Jason. Seto and I stay with Jason and Ssundee and Jerome keep watch for monsters, because it was late at night.

Seto was checking Jason over. He presses on Jason's chest lightly and Jason moans. The same thing happened almost everywhere on him. "He has broken bones everywhere," Seto says. Jason starts coughing and a little blood comes out.

I take my jacket off and I tear a bit off. I start wiping of some of the blood that was all over him. Then Dawn and Husky come back with their fans being weighed down by water they were carrying in them. I rip off more of my jacket, dip it in the water, and I start getting more of the blood out.

SSundee goes over to Jason's cracked helmet and picks it up. It was cracked all over. The impact of hitting the ground must have been strong because even when he fell out the fourth floor window (**dont ask**) and landed face-first, it was still fine.

Seto picks up some of the water with his sorcery and carefully brings it over to Jason. Jason sips some of it. We see Kermit come over the edge. "They're on their way," he says.

"I'm gonna go tell Sky that Jason is alive. He needs some good news," I say while getting up. I climb out of the crater and I head back to the base.

Jason's pov:

I watch Bajan leave with extremely blurry and dizzy vision. My head was throbbing. Each breath I took sent waves of pain through my body. I couldn't move at all. Kermit was now next to me and was washing off more blood.

Doctors come and get me onto a stretcher. Just that little action made the pain triple. Everyone was following us to the base. When we get next to a bed in the infirmary I see two more people walk in, but then I black out.

Bajan's pov:

I run through the base to the stairs that lead up to the general rooms. Jason was alive! Sky will be so happy! I run to the end off the hall where Sky's room is and I open the door.

Sky's room was a complete mess. His table was flipped over and the torches were torn off the walls. I couldn't even count how many items were floating. Sky was crying on his bed. I go over and sit next to him.

"Sky. I have good news," I say. He looks at me. "Jason is alive." His eyes widen and he jumps out of bed and runs down the hall. I laugh, and then get up and follow him.

Sky's pov now:

I run down the halls. I was so happy. Jason is alive! I run down the stairs and to the infirmary. I go around the corner and I see everyone sitting in chairs and I see Jason laying in a bed. Relief goes over me as I see his chest rising and lowering. Then I start to worry.

"Sky. Are you okay?," someone asks. I turn and I see Dawn standing there. "And sit down. I need to look at your eye." I sit down and she starts checking it.

"What if he doesn't forgive me. I don't know why I attacked him. I wasn't thinking straight. What if he hates me," I say. She stops and hugs me.

"It'll be okay Sky. Jerome saw the whole thing. He told us how after Jason started falling you looked horrified and went after him. He'll forgive you. You were just mad that after you lost a new friend, and one of your best friends fly away. He won't hate you. You two are best friends," Dawn says.

"I hope," I say.

Deadlox's pov:

I fly away from the Sky army base. At first I was going to just cool down, but after a while, I realized that I was lost. I look around for landmarks, but I see none. All I saw was a small jungle. I sigh and lay down.

What if the ringing starts now? I would be in the middle of nowhere and I would have nobody with me to help me. I would be vulnerable to mobs. I wouldn't be able to hunt for food. I am all alone.

I look up and I see a tall tree that would make a good nest for now. I fly up and settle down. And with that, I fall asleep.

Sarah's pov:

I wake up in the morning and I see light shining into the cave. I hear a meow and I turn to see an ocelot with two babies. One of the babies come up and starts to rubs against me, purring.

I nudge it and it squeals with delight. It climbs on top of me and starts kneading and lays down. I laugh. It purrs and jumps off. My stomach growls.

Somehow I need to get food. The wings of a dragon is the trick to hunting. We fly in the air and then we land on our prey and kill it. But I can't use my wings. What should I do?

I decide to go to the nearby forest and stalk my prey. I have many failed attempts, and I give up. I head back to my cave and I lay down in my nest. The hunger was starting to get painful.

Apparently I fell asleep, because I open my eyes and it was dark. My hunger was great now. At first I thought I was imagining it, but it was real. I could smell meat.

I go to the mouth of my cave and I see three dead cows laying there. I could smell another thing, but I couldn't place a finger... er... claw... on it. I just drag the cows in and I eat them. I ate all of it because I didn't want any to go to waste. With a full belly, I go back to sleep.

Jason's pov:

I wake up again and I see someone with black and grey clothing sitting in a chair next to me. He also had sunglasses and an amulet. "Sky?," I ask with my hoarse voice.

"Jason! I am so sorry I did this to you! I was upset how Sarah and Deadlox left and I took my anger out on you. I didn't mean for you to end up to like this," he says.

"It's okay. I was mad too. It was a two way thing. Don't worry," I say. I cough again which send a ton of pain over me. "Oohhh," I moan.

"I feel guilty. This is all my fault. I suggested we all learn how to fly. I could've kept my mouth shut," Sky says with his hands in his hair with his head down. "If I didn't say anything, none of this would have happened."

I would've comforted him, but I get extremely dizzy. "Woah," I say.

Sky looks at me. "Are you okay?," he asks. I was so dizzy that my vision multiplied and there were five of him.

"Which one of you five spoke?," I ask. I start laughing a bit.

"Uh, Dawn. Can you come here a sec?!," Sky calls.

"What is it?," she asks. Or at least, one of her did.

For some reason, I laugh again. "Haha. You're funny." The five Dawns look alarmed and call the doctor, or doctors. They put something in my arm and I go out-cold.

Sky's pov (switch):

The doctor puts a needle in Jason's arm and he goes out-cold again. The doctor turns to me. "He has a bit of brain damage. He hit his head when he fell. This will randomly happen to him for a while, but once he's better it will only happen when he hits his head hard." (Alliteration!)

"Thank you doctor," I say. The doctor walks away. I see Jason's helmet laying on the table next to the bed. I couldn't believe how damaged it was. "His helmet."

Dawn lays her head on my shoulder. "I don't know how he'll take it when he sees it."

"This meant everything to him," I say. Each night and morning, Jason would clean and polish it. He had told me that it was the only thing he had to remember his parents. His mother and father gave it to him for his birthday. The day afterward they were killed. "He'll be heartbroken."

Then Seto runs in. "I think I know why Sarah's fans were burned. And yes I said burned. They weren't destroyed," he says.

"Really?," I say. I turn and he was carrying the burnt fans. "How did it happen?"

"My power has been altered since I became a dragon. I give more power than I used too. It was supposed to take all of my power to combine Sarah's fans, but now it only takes a little. There was to much power being put into the fans so they burnt from heat. I just need to get the right amount of power and the fans will be back to normal," Seto says. Then he sees Jason's helmet and gasps.

"Can you fix it? His helmet means so much to him," I ask. Seto shakes his head.

"There is something that only Jason and I know about the helmet. I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone," Seto says. I nod my head. "His helmet is magic. When his parents died, their souls went into the helmet. They still wanted to protect him from harm, so they made it magic. Any spell or enchantment or anything like that is bounced off. My magic will either be cast off or will destroy his parents' souls and the helmet would lose it's magic. Trust me. If I could fix it, I totally would."

"Okay. Do what you can to fix Sarah's fans. Good luck," I say sadly. Seto nods and leaves to his room. I look back at Jason's helmet. It needs to be fixed. And I would, no, I will, do everything I can to fix it. And I won't stop until it is fixed.

Deadlox's pov:

I wake up in the morning. I had turned human and I was freezing cold. I change to a dragon and I feel warmer quickly. Then I smell something. Make that someone.

I look to the ground and I see another dragon. At first I thought it was Jason looking for me, and I was about to say I was up here, but then I see the torn wings. It was Sarah.

She was sniffing around and I could hear her stomach growl from on the tree. She was hungry. Starving actually.

I follow her for a while, and she was trying to hunt. But every time she would get close to the prey, it would smell, see, hear, or sense her and run. She goes back to her den with her head down. I had to help her.

I fly to the plains biome that was near. I see three cows with their heads down. Using the technique Sarah taught us to be silent, I go down and I snatch a cow. I kill it and I swoop in again and I grab the other cow and I kill it. There was one more cow. I quickly fly down and I grab it in my mouth.

With the three dead cows, I fly back to the jungle and I look for her cave. When I see it, I listen inside to make sure she wasn't looking out, and then I place the cows at the mouth of it. I hear stirring inside, and I can tell that Sarah was waking up.

I quickly fly to the top of the cave and I see her at the mouth of the cave looking at the cows. She smells the air and I hold my breath, hoping she won't smell me. She doesn't, and she drags the cows inside.

After a bit, I hear a sigh. It wasn't of boredom, it was of tiredness. I enter the cave, and I see Sarah curled up in a nest. She had done good for a fanless dragon.

I go up to her and I lick the top of her head. She stirs, and I back away quickly, but she just settles down again. For some reason, I didn't want her to know I was here.

I exit the cave, and I look for my own cave to live in. At least until I go back to the base.

Wait. Would I go back to the base? Sarah wasn't doing good at hunting today, so she needed help. And that was what I would give her. Because I love her.

**And... that's a wrap. I hope you like how Jason is alive again. I wouldn't really kill him off. He's to important to something you don't know about yet.**

**Another thing. I was wondering if any of you wanted me to do a Christmas special with Team Crafted. Christmas is in just over a week and I wanted do do something if you guys wanted me to.**

**Btw. Your welcome for my longest chapter yet. 2,579 words! Holy poop!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter. If you liked it, review, follow, and favorite. It makes my day to see how much you all like this story (omg. My dog just scared me half to death). So, as always...**

**Bye!**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	15. Sorry Guys

**Sorry guys.**

**I won't be able to update my story in a while. My kindle, where the entire 'The Wings Of Wonder' story was written, is derping up right now. For some reason, it won't load the login page and i can't log in to update. You can thank TimeWarrior42. She wanted to kog on to show ne something so I logged out for her. Now, I can't log back in.**

**I bet you all are thinking, 'Why don't you just copy it from your kindle onto your IPod?' (that's how I'm doing this A/N right now. Through my IPod). That's becaus it will take way to long to copy it to my IPod. The chapters will be coming out really late at night then. I don't think you want to have to read the chapters either at midnight or the next day.**

**But this alao means a good thing. If you have been to my profile page, you would know that I wasn't planning on doing a chapter by chapter story. Well, I don't want to leave you guys without anything from me until I get this figured out, so depending on what you guys think, I'll be doing one. Just comment what kind of story you want me to do, about what, and if you want, send be an OC. That's right. You can have your original character in my story! I might also start working on my christmas one-shot.**

**Also, if you have any idea what is going on with my kindle, please comment what is happening. I'll be so happy if you know. I'm really upset about this.**

**Anyways, Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


End file.
